ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Fire Emblem video games
Fire Emblem is a series of tactical role-playing video games developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. Its first game released in Japan in 1990, and is credited with both originating and popularizing its genre. Counting original mainline games, remakes and spin-off titles, fifteen titles have been released as of 2016. Since the release of the seventh game in the series, Nintendo has localized all but one Fire Emblem title for the West. Traditionally a hardcore series, incorporating permanent character death for units who fall in battle, the series has trended towards opening up to casual gamers beginning with Fire Emblem Awakening in 2012. Main series | release2 = - | release3 = - | notes = * Released on Famicom * Known in Japan as . * Also available on Virtual Console. }} | release2 = - | release3 = - | notes = *Released on Famicom. *Also available on Virtual Console. }} | release2 = - | release3 = - | notes = * Released on Super Famicom. * Known in Japan as . * Also available on Virtual Console. }} | release2 = - | release3 = - | notes = * Released on Super Famicom. * Known in Japan as . * Also available on Virtual Console. }} | release2 = - | release3 = - | notes = * Released on Super Famicom through both Nintendo Power flash cartridge and standard ROM Cartridge. * Alternately called the 5th and 6th entry in the series. * Also available on Virtual Console. }} * Alternately translated as The Sword of Seals, but more frequently translated as The Binding Blade. * Alternately called the 6th and 7th entry in the series. * Also available on Virtual Console. }} | release2 = November 3, 2003 | release3 = July 16, 2004 | notes = * Released on Game Boy Advance. * Known in Japan as . * First entry in the series released worldwide. * Alternately called the 7th and 8th entry in the series. * Also released in Australia on February 20, 2004. *Also available on Virtual Console. }} | release3 = November 4, 2005 | notes = * Released on Game Boy Advance. * Known in Japan as * Alternately called the 8th and 9th entry in the series. * Also released in Australia on November 3, 2005. * Also available on Virtual Console. }} | release3 = November 4, 2005 | notes = * Released on GameCube. * Alternately called the 9th and 10th entry in the series. * Known in Japan as * Also released in Australia on December 1, 2005. * }} | release3 = March 14, 2008 | notes = * Released on Wii. * Alternately called the 10th and 11th entry in the series. * Known in Japan as . Translation * Also released on Australia on April 10, 2008. }} | release2 = February 4, 2013 | release3 = April 19, 2013 | notes = * Released on Nintendo 3DS. * Alternately called the 11th, 13th, and 14th entry in the series. * Also released in Australia on April 20, 2013. }} * Alternately called the 12th, 14th and 15th entry in the series. * Released across three versions: ''Birthright and Conquest released as physical copies, while Revelation released later as downloadable content. ** In Japan, Birthright and Conquest released on June 25, 2015; Revelation released on July 9, 2015. ** In North America, ''Birthright and Conquest released on February 19, 2016; Revelation released on March 10, 2016. ** In Europe, Birthright and Conquest released on May 20, 2016; Revelation released on June 9, 2016. ** In Australia, Birthright and Conquest released on May 21, 2016; Revelation released on June 10, 2016.}} }} }} Remakes | release2 = February 16, 2009 | release3 = December 5, 2008 | notes = * Released on Nintendo DS *Referred to as 11th or 12th entry in the series * Full remake of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light *Also released in Australia on February 26, 2009 }} *Also available on Virtual Console. | release2 = - | release3 = - | notes = *Released on Nintendo DS. *Referred to as 12th or 13th entry in the series. *Full remake of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. *First game in the series to remain exclusive to Japan since The Binding Blade. *Also includes BS Fire Emblem story content as "New Archanea Chronicles". }} | release2 = May 19, 2017 | release3 = May 19, 2017 | notes = *Released on Nintendo 3DS. *Known in Japan as . *Full remake of Fire Emblem Gaiden. *Also released in Australia on May 20. }} }} Spin-offs - October 19, 1997 | release2 = - | release3 = - | notes = *Released on Super Famicom for Satellaview broadcast service. *Set before Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, and forming an official part of the timeline of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem *Technically the fifth entry in the series; originally treated as a spin-off outside the official mainline games, then later inducted into them by Nintendo from 2010 onward }} | release2 = June 24, 2016 | release3 = June 24, 2016 | notes = *Released on Wii U *Crossover with Atlus' Shin Megami Tensei series *Developed by Atlus under supervision by Nintendo *Originally announced as Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem *Also released in Australia on June 25, 2016 }} * Crossover title featuring characters from multiple Fire Emblem entries. * Features freemium gachapon style gameplay reminiscent of games such as Puzzle & Dragons. * Released worldwide on February 2, 2017. }} }} }} References Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem